The present invention relates to speakers, and more particularly to such a speaker, in which multiple corrugated damping devices are installed to stabilize the sound coil and the paper cone, so as to eliminate a harmonic distortion.
During the operation of a speaker, the sound coil tends to be oscillated, and the paper cone tends to be tilted, thereby causing a harmonic distortion. In order to eliminate this problem, a speaker manufacturer may install a corrugated damping device to stabilize the sound coil. However, this arrangement cannot stabilize the paper cone.